


Facehugger

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien Changmin impreggers human Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facehugger

 

 

Changmin has always been a tad odd. Sometimes having very real and lively conversations in his sleep, unnecessarily systemized and a way too big appetite for it to be normal. But lately that 'tad odd' has blown up to 'really fucking odd'. Not that Yunho has seen much of him the past few days. And that's exactly what makes everything odd. After they had engaged in more than a little bit intimate actions, things started getting weird. Yunho doesn't see Changmin as much as usual, which is weird in it self. Especially with Yunho's enlistment coming up. He know Changmin isn't avoiding him and nothing has really changed in their relationship dynamics and so Yunho goes on with his daily life as usual. Except that he is also starting to feel rather... Odd. Physically.

"Ah... Changmin please order food, I feel like I could eat the entire planet" Yunho growls.

Changmin is looking back at him, eyes a little wider than usual and mouth slightly agape.

"But hyung, you literally just threw up. How can you even have an appetite after that. Don't you feel sick?"

Yunho quickly gets lost in thought. Well he really had just thrown up, but he doesn't feel sick, not really. The only thing feeling wrong is the swelling of his feet and the burn in his neck, like he's about to throw up. It had been there since the morning, and it just wouldn't seem to disappear, no matter how much ice cream he ate. The uncomfortable sensation in his neck also doesn't seem to cease his appetite. And oh god he really hasn't felt this hungry in a while.

"I don't feel that sick anymore, I'm just really hungry. Pizza, pretty please."

Changmin squints his eyes but ends up ordering a family pizza. Yunho eats his half, before asking Changmin for one, two, three pieces of Changmin’s half. Changmin's half with the pineapple topping Yunho usually finds disgusting.

***

Yunho furrows his brows, closes his eyes, steps up on the weight again and opens his eyes.

He can't believe the numbers.

He know his stomach is getting... Bubblier than usual, but he really can't have gained that much weight in such a short time, can he?

Just as yunho is about to stuff the weight back in the bathroom cupboard, before he has a tantrum because of weight gain, Changmin peeks his head in through the bathroom door.

"Hyung.."

Yunho almost trips in shock, but manages to support himself with help from the sink.

"Ah, Changmin how did you get in?" Yunho asks, still catching his breath from the shock.

Changmin pushes completely through the bathroom door, looks at yunho, looks at the weight, then back up at yunho, before tilting his head to the right and widening his eyes a little more.

"You didn't lock the door."

Yunho thinks back really hard and no matter how hard he thinks, he can't remember. At least the intruder is Changmin and not some sasaeng who wishes him dead.

He's snapped out of his thoughts as Changmin softly kicks the metal weight, a clonk clonk sound echoing in the bathroom, reminding yunho just why he always ends up practicing his vocals here.

"What exactly were you doing?"

Changmin steps up on the weight and Yunho notices how much lighter Changmin is compared to him, even with his growing muscle mass.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yunho sighs and turns to the bathroom mirror, only now noticing how his chest has grown quite a bit as well. He traces the plush flesh with a finger, before weighing it in his hand.

Changmin makes a sound and suddenly Yunho remembers he isn't alone in the room.

"I've put on quite a few, haven't I?" He turns back to Changmin, suppressing his own embarrassment. He knows Changmin doesn't care about the excessive fat on Yunho's body. Heck, he's even told Yunho to "never lose weight, but maybe do a few squats so I have more to grab?".

The taller shrugs, taking Yunho's full body in, before nodding.

"Yeah," he says before getting a little closer to poke Yunho's stomach, and slide his finger up to his chest.

"I don't mind though."

Changmin softly messages yunho's chest, and it feels good but oh god his bosom also feels incredibly sensitive and sore.

***

Friday hits and Yunho decides to visit Changmin, wanting to get every last second of the youngers company before enlisting. So that’s how he finds himself in Changmin’s apartment complex, knocking the door for what seems to be the 100th time. Yunho quits, and instead hastily enters the 4 digit code Changmin had given him in case of emergencies. In Yunho’s opinion this is indeed an emergency. It’s late and cold and he forgot his jacket and he really doesn’t wanna walk back to his own apartment.

Letting himself in, he shuts the door behind him, almost forgets to take off his shoes, until he remembers what Changmin’s anger feels like and quickly tips off his untied sneakers.

As soon as he’s in he makes his way to the living room, finding no Changmin sprawled out on the couch, so he decides to move on to his bedroom. He can hear Changmin’s voice from the door opening. It sounds like he’s on the phone. With the speakers on, because soon Yunho can hear another voice joining in.

Yunho thinks it sounds like Kyuhyun. Yunho isn’t even surprised.

What surprises Yunho however, is their conversation.

“Did you get a HMP sample?” the voice from the phone says.

“Yeah, I took one from his penis while he was sleeping”

“I didn’t need to know how you got it, Chwang. Just like I didn’t need to know how it happened in the first place.”

“Don’t bitch about it. You were one who told me to be detailed.”

Yunho pushes the door a bit, now able to see Changmin standing in the middle of his room. What surprises him even more than the conversation between the two best friends, is the fact that Kyuhyun’s face is blown up wide on Changmin’s wall. The entire room is dressed in darkness, and the only thing lightning Changmin’s standing form up is Kyuhyun’s giant fucking head, taking up most of Changmin’s damn wall, and Yunho can spot a pimple the size of Changmin’s head on Kyuhyun’s cheek and oh god He is so confused. Since when did Changmin get home cinema in his room, and why the fuck hadn’t he forced Yunho to watch every single Star Wars movie on it yet, instead of skyping Kyuhyun. Who even wanted to skype with friends they could just walk 5 minutes to meet up with.

Fucking nerds.

Lost in thought Yunho doesn’t notice that Kyuhyun has indeed seen him, and Changmin is indeed turning around right this second, eyes big and teeth biting his lip.

“...so penis samples, huh?” Yunho says and wonders for moment whose penis they were talking about. Maybe Minho’s. Sounds like something the shit kids would do to each other.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You were sleeping and i didn’t wanna wake you so-”

Oh, so not Minho’s penis, but Yunho’s.

Oh.

“Uhm, i’ll be going then,” Kyuhyun breaks the awkward silence, and then his huge face(and pimple) disappears from Changmin’s wall, leaving them in full darkness, until Yunho reaches out for the wall on his left, searching for the switch and with a flick and click the room gets illuminated by the bright light.

“Care to explain?”

***

“So… You’re an alien,” Changmin nods to the statement. He is indeed very much an alien. An alien on this planet at least. Yunho would be an alien on Changmin’s home planet, but Yunho didn’t understand, and Changmin gave up on trying to explain.

“and… you’ve impregnated me…”

Changmin looks guilty as he adds a whispered ‘by accident’.

Maybe Yunho should be more surprised or overwhelmed by all this new information, but it does really explain a lot. No matter how weird that explanation is.

Changmin had always seemed a little odd after all anyway.

“What do we do, i mean i don’t think the army is too keen on taking in pregnant men”

Changmin shrugs.

“Human men can’t give birth. It’s been tried by our kinds before. You will miscarry in a few weeks probably.”

Yunho nods, feeling kinda sad and oddly bonded with the fetus, no matter the absurdness of the situation. He had always wished for babies after all.

“And what do we do in the future?”

“Remember to use a condom.” Changmin almost falls off his chair laughing at his own joke. And Yunho whines, stomping his foot on the floor mumbling something about it not being funny.

 

***

 

A month goes by and true enough, Yunho miscarriages(It had taken a very loud scream, a very scared call to Changmin and a very weird bathroom visit.) and goes to army, leaving Changmin alone and oddly sad that human men can’t get pregnant, and take maternity leave.

 

2 years isn’t that much he tries to convince himself.

 

But oh god 2 years can feel like an eternity when you’re waiting for Jung Yunho.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME Lord have mercy on me i thought i dreamt that i wrote this but then i woke up and boom there it is, starring right back at me. So somehow i must've woken up late as fuck and then went back to sleep??? WHo cares pfw what a way to take my homin writing virginity. I can't even stand mpreg how did this happen???(((Yes the title is shamelessly taken from Alien even tho there's no face hugging or special alien body))))(((I wanna hug Yunho's face tho))))((((Honestly i just wanna hug Yunho))))))(((idk why i'm writing all this no even ever reads A/Ns right???))))((((i do but shhhhh)))))


End file.
